


7 a.m.

by chocobee



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Promnis Week, Promnis Week 2019, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobee/pseuds/chocobee
Summary: Both Prompto and Ignis have the day off, and Prompto convinces his boyfriend to sleep in for once.Day 5:Living together/domestic|Prompto is in Insomnia when Niflheim invades|Ignis fucks Prompto to relieve his stress





	7 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late but here's day 5 of Promnis Week! This one is some super short fluff. Enjoy!

The sun is just starting to filter through the blinds when Ignis blinks his eyes open. It's nice to not have to wake up to the blaring of his alarm, he decides, but when he squints over at the clock, it reads 7:03 a.m., so his internal clock isn’t too far off. It’d be nice if he could turn that off sometimes, but years of the same routine had trained his body so well it’d probably take a long time to break the unconscious habits. He stretches as much as he can without disturbing his boyfriend that’s practically glued to his side.

Ignis turns to look when Prompto snuffles in his sleep beside him. His gaze softens at the sight. Even while asleep, Prompto’s still the most beautiful person Ignis has ever laid eyes upon. His blond hair seems to glow golden in the early morning rays. Freckles pop against pale skin illuminated by the sun, and Ignis wishes he could kiss every single one.

He carefully leans down and presses a fleeting kiss to Prompto’s forehead, then another to his cheek. He doesn’t allow himself any more in fear that he’ll wake Prompto. He’s been working hard lately and deserves to sleep in, and Ignis will be the last to take that away from him.

But Ignis has never really been good at sleeping in, unlike Prompto. Once awake, he always wants to get out of bed and start the day as soon as possible. He’d been doing it nearly every day his entire life - which made entertaining Prompto with a lazy morning in bed was quite rare. A bit reluctantly, Ignis begins the process of extracting himself from Prompto’s grip.

His shuffling wakes Prompto, who takes a deep breath and tightens his grip marginally. “Where’re you goin’?” he murmurs, nuzzling Ignis sleepily.

“I’m getting up,” Ignis says softly. He kisses Prompto’s forehead again, then grabs his wrist to try and peel away the arm curled around him. “Go back to sleep, love.”

“Stay,” Prompto says, swatting lazily at Ignis’ prying hands.

“It’s past seven,” Ignis informs him.

“S’okay, we have the day off. Please, Iggy?” he whines, cracking his eyes open to give Ignis the bleariest puppy-eyes he’s ever seen.

Ignis hums, like he’s thinking about it. “What about your run?” he asks. It’s his last bit of ammunition in what he can already tell is a losing battle. Not that he really wants to win, though. Prompto’s grip is slack with sleep, and Ignis could easily slip away if he actually wanted to.

“I’ll skip,” Prompto mumbles, eyes slipping shut again. It’s clear he’s already falling back asleep, giving Ignis another nuzzle as a last effort to get him to stay.

Ignis is rather weak-willed when it comes to the blond. Besides, a lazy morning complete with a few extra hours of sleep and cuddles from his boyfriend sounds like something out of a dream to Ignis. So he settles back down, wraps himself back around Prompto, and pecks him gently on the nose. “I suppose it won’t hurt,” he admits.

Prompto gives a content, half-asleep hum in response. “Love you,” he mumbles.

“I love you, too,” Ignis whispers back.

It’s well past nine when they wake up again. Prompto stretches in Ignis’ arms, meets his boyfriend halfway when he leans in for a kiss. “Mornin’, Iggy,” he says.

“Good morning, love. How did you sleep?”

Prompto yawns and gives Ignis a sleepy smile. “Mhm, really good. How ‘bout you?”

“Good,” Ignis says, and kisses him again.

“Let’s just stay in bed all day,” Prompto suggests, and Ignis knows he’s not entirely kidding.

“Well, I was thinking about making pancakes for breakfast,” Ignis says.

“Ooh,” Prompto says. “Sounds good, but is it _really_ worth getting out of bed for?”

“With blueberries,” Ignis adds, quirking a brow at his boyfriend.

“Gods, Iggy, you really know how to tempt a man, huh?”

Ignis chuckles. “I suppose I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://k-ovic.tumblr.com/) and [twitter.](https://twitter.com/choco_bee_) Follow for updates, and DMs are always open, so feel free to chat :)


End file.
